The Last Promise
by Devildelivery
Summary: Yamato was miserable because of his best friend's death. No one could help him out except the only one person, Taichi himself. There's something that Yamato didn't know.


Redvind: My longest chapter! 17 pages! I can't believe it.

Koromon: Considering it's produced around your period exams and your lack of sleep…have you studied at all?

Redvind/whistling/…

Koromon/sigh helplessly/ better make it done: Red didn't own Digimon and its characters, thank goodness… please overlook all mistakes and it'll be good to read.

Redvind: Hey!

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

Tonight was just as cold as many before, with the strong wind blowing, but in his heart it seemed drier, so much colder. Not that he cared. He probably couldn't care for anything right now.

**The Last Promise**

**By Redvind**

In a shopping street, among many people walking pass, Ishida Yamato stood still, unmoving, as he watched a pile of flowers on the floor emotionlessly. He didn't know who had put them down here, and he didn't care. The blonde just unconsciously wished they weren't there to remind him.

It was like yesterday when it happened.

"_Ne, Yamato. You remember our promise?" _

"_Which one? I think we have too many."_

"_The one that I said I'll be there for you and protect you when you're in trouble…"_

"_You would?"_

"_How about the one that says we'll go to the beach next summer?"_

"_Umm, let's see…Yeah, I remember! What about it?"_

_..."...sorry I can't keep it, but I really wish I could…"_

No matter what, he could never forget that evening…and everything about his best friend, especially the sadness his smile showed…and a hint of sparkling determination his eyes shone. He didn't know what they meant until it's too late.

After that night he felt like a ghost having to come here everyday, at the same time, the same place…to do nothing but stared. Not caring about time, not about the surrounding people. Somehow this had become a new habit of his that he didn't even realize.

There had not been any flower before, but tonight was different, he supposed. After all, today was the 49th day of that incident….the unbelievable brutal incident that took him away.

The 49th day after Taichi's death.

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

"Yamato…"

At the mention of his name, the blonde eventually looked up at the direction that the calling came from and not surprised to see his other friends, flowers in hands. He didn't walk up to meet them, not even stood up to greet them properly. Why to? Yamato knew they didn't come to see him. Anyway, he supposed they also expected he was here of all places, with the same reason as them. To respect Taichi's soul.

Yamato wanted to laugh.

"So…here you are. We were all worried about you. You never showed up at Taichi's funeral. Even Mimi came, though she had to fly back 'cause she couldn't stay long." Sora said, placing her flowers next to the ones before her. The other followed her action. They took a moment to regard Taichi before turning to face him, who didn't join the moment of respecting, again.

The red headed girl softly said. "We're actually afraid you'd blame yourself on his death."

The blonde sneered. "Why did I have to blame myself?"

"Yamato…" Jyou started. He cut the older man off.

"Really. Why did I need to? It's not my fault after all."

"That's right…but…"

"It's not my fault." He repeated, adding. "He was stupid to do that."

That was like crossing the last line. The next second Daisuke lunged at the older blonde, determining to hurt him somewhat for what the blonde said, age and respect and all forgotten, had not for Takeru and Ken holding him back. He struggled furiously to get his friends to let him go, fortunately or unfortunately, they kept their grip tight and firm. Yamato watched it with calm expression.

"How? How could you say that!" when the smaller boy was aware that his friends wouldn't let him harm the older blonde, he shout right in his face, loudly as if to curse it to the man's icy heart...if there was any inside him, he doubted. "Taichi sampai's saved your life! How could you talk to him like that! In front of Hikari chan especially!"

"Daisuke kun, calm down." Takeru scolded.

"Let me go! Takeru! Ken!"

The blonde alerted his eyes over the said girl. Dressed in black from head to toe, Hikari looked calm and collected. With the face like that, no one would know what she's thinking. The brunet's little sister didn't seem angry at his words. And those eyes, different from her brother yet strangely similar, were clear and pure.

…_understanding…_

"Daisuke kun, please calm down." Sora stepped between them, trying to play a peace maker. She looked disappointed. "And Yamato, that's not very nice to say."

The blonde snorted. "I don't need you to teach me manners. What are you? My mother? I just stated the obvious."

"A heartless!" the amble haired boy yelled hatefully. "Don't you have a felling at all?"

The older man glared at him coldly. "It's none of your business."

With a last emotionless look he sent them, Yamato got up, walked to another direction, ignoring the harsh words following him. He didn't look back.

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

Taichi had been acting strange lately. The blonde noted to himself. As if he'd been up to something…like frequently off to somewhere suddenly saying he had things to do or less hanging around. Once or twice he would have caught the brunet daydreaming, not that it's something new but the look on his face when he did was serious and not the usual bored of lessons nor dreamy. He became less talkative self. Even though the blonde had pointed that out to him, Taichi would wave it away as nothing's wrong and changed the topic completely. The very big important thing was the way the other boy had talked to him on their last day together.

"_Sorry I can't keep it, but I really wish I could…"_

The words, the tone, his steady eyes, that regret smile… god, they almost made him believe that…

…that Taichi **_knew_** he was going to die.

But that was stupid, right? No one knew when they're supposed to die, right? Except those who were intending on suicide or the already old ones, which Taichi unmistakably wasn't. Or maybe Taichi secretly had some weird power of knowing the future? No, that'd be the stupidest guess ever. If the brunet could sense something like that, Yamato would surely have known, right? They're-no, had been- best friend, they'd told each other everything, no secrets between them, right?

Apparently not.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The blonde hadn't spoken to anyone since the day his best friend had gone, except when it was extremely necessary. He would still listen, though, yet if the talk had involved the lost brunet someway or another, Yamato'd get angrily cold and stomp off, not caring that the speaker had finished or not. For him it's over the second Taichi was brought up.

As it definitely stated; Taichi and Yamato were best friend, they highly appreciated their friendship and rarely seen separated. At first the others thought he acted like this because of grief, so they just left him alone, truly believing that the blonde just needed some time. But day after day his behavior became more aggressive, more silent, and much colder, they finally realized that there's something wrong with the blonde. They couldn't do anything about it, simply because Yamato wouldn't let them.

Like he had tightly shut his heart out of the world.

No matter how much they tried, no matter how much they wanted to help, their attempt was useless. They certainly didn't know what to do or how.

"Yamato, please, don't be like this." Sora nearly begged. His friends had come to try to talk to him once again.

The blonde ignored her, reading a book.

"You have to listen to us, Yamato." Jyou tried. "You're not the only one who lost Taichi. And not th…"

Yamato snapped his book shut, alarmingly, startled everyone. Silence took over the room but that's all. He refused them; or rather they made him refuse their present. The brunet had become a sore spot for Yamato. And stepping on _that_ spot wasn't the best thing to do now, accidentally or not, that did not count.

It was Daisuke who broke the tension. The boy thought they had put up with the older teen enough.

"Will you fucking stop this shit already goddamnit?" he blew up furiously. "I don't know why we bother trying to talk civilly to you. You've never listened to any of us. You're not going to anyway. All you do is just sit and act so highly and let us make a fool out of ourselves. And you know what? I'M SICK OF IT!"

The burst of anger from the younger boy annoyed him. It got into his nerve and made his eyes narrowed sharply at the hard panting boy who took his time gathering his breath and stared back at him just as infuriately.

"Dai…"

"No, let me say it…"

He knew this cycle; they talked, the blonde shut them off, again and again, was leading them to no where. Without the blonde's cooperation, they would never be able to help him. The red-brown haired boy'd used his tolerance to constrain himself for everyone's sake. Today, however, he's no longer going to stand his shit anymore. Once he did something, he gotta keep it going. Take his 'I'm-going-to-screw-what-I-have-been-thinking-into-his-dumb-head-and-no-one-is-going-to-stop-me' speech for example.

"It hasn't been really long, but enough that we should get over it and start moving on lives. But NO!" he threw his arms up in frustration. "You have to be a big drama queen. Acting all shit and stuff to worry everybody! Like we'd not another thing to think about! Like you're the only one who cares about Taichi sampai! He was our friend, too! And we all definitely miss him just as much as you miss him!"

What the hell did **_this_** boy think he knew?

The blue eyes that once were clear and beautiful like the fine cloudless sky on a spring day, held no sign for such things. He could greatly be mistaken for a complete stranger instead of a good friend they thought they knew.

"You do not know," His voice cold and thin, so low that it'd never be considered belonging to the young singer. "…about anything. You don't even **_know_** him."

"Oh? Don't I?" the boy challenged. "Maybe not as well as you do. But I do know one thing. You don't deserve Taichi sampai's kindness. Wasn't it him who had saved your life? Wasn't it him who pushed you out of harm? He sacrificed his precious life to save your sorry ass! See how you repay him!"

With no warning sign, Yamato grabbed the younger teen throat, squeezing it, making the startled Daisuke choke, and stunned everyone.

"YAMATO!" someone screamed.

"I **_never_** asked him to **_save_** my sorry ass." The blonde hissed, slowly and sharply "Don't talk **_what_** you don't know."

Then he let go, looking down at the younger one as everybody else rushed to his side, examining his wound. Yamato walked out of his house. No one dared call him back or stop him, just stared at his back wordlessly.

When it's time like this, there used to be only one person that could get the blonde out of his shell. Yet that special person wasn't here…and would never be anymore.

At the time like this, when everything seemed so wrong, they desperately wished Taichi were still here.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

"_Yamato!" _

_The blonde didn't have time to react, at the little calling, as his best friend, out of nowhere, threw himself at him, hugging him tight from behind._

"_Taichi! What are you doing?" startled, he asked._

"_Hugging you. What does it look like?" came an innocent reply._

_He sighed. "Okay, wrong question. May I ask 'why'?"_

"_Because, Yamato," the brunet grinned from ear to ear. ", you are my best friend." _

"_Yeah I know that…"_

_His best friend released him, turning to see him straight to the eyes. There's something in those cacao pool of orbs that he couldn't describe...something shine and firm…like when he got a bright idea or a conclusion…something mystery… _

"_You are one of my best friends." He repeated calmly. "But I never think I'd ever meet someone like you or befriend with them like I do with you." _

_The blonde could only stare at him, confused._

_The brunet continued, smiling softly. "You are the first I always think of when I have problems. The first one I've always counted on."_

"…_me, too."_

_The smile never faded. "Good. I just want you to know."_

_He watched his best friend turn to another way, taking off running, even more confused than ever. The blonde thought he would ask later.. _

_He'd never figured out the meaning behind the brunet's action. _

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

Earlier time, same place, and here he was again. The bunch of flowers, both old and new, was bigger than before. Why did everyone have to bring flowers to the grave or the place that a person died anyway? The blonde thought he didn't see the point. He didn't know if there's anything like a soul. But in case there was, what would a soul do with the flowers? It's not like they could take them with to wherever…

Walking hand in hand, a couple was talking to each other humorously, then stopped as they approached the flowers, watching. The girl started.

"So many flowers…was there anyone die here?"

The boyfriend, frowning a bit, said. "I've heard a teenage boy got killed here…an addict with a sharp knife…"

"Oh…" the girl's eyes widened in alarm. "That's on the news last month, right? I remember now. They also said that boy was popular and loved…and promised to a good future…"

"Yeah!" the boyfriend sounded excited suddenly at the remembering. "One stab and he's a dead man!"

This couple angered him, annoyingly, pretty much.

He stepped on a rolling can, blown by the wind under his right foot. The sudden step drew most attention from everybody around to himself, including those unappreciated couple. The blonde shot his glare at them; freezing cold, yet full of burning hate and outrage anger, giving the couple a start, chill running down their bodies. They looked at him warily, like the guy before them was a mad man who would attack them anytime, stumbled on their feet and ran on their tails, never stopped unless they were on safe distance. Yamato's glare followed their every move until they're out of sight, his annoyance at their present lessened. He turned back and, once again, stared, mind thinking.

If there are such things like souls…it means they no longer live… bodies dead.

With no-bodies, they cannot touch or to be touched. Still, people give them flowers as acceptable tradition despite their lack of physical matter.

If the souls cannot take the flowers, whom are those flowers for?

The wind blew, carrying the cold night smell. Night time started to fall. The flowers on the floor, bent with the wind slightly, but stable stared back at him, singing a song he couldn't hear. Yamato got up, walked away where his legs would lead him to.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The park looked lonely tonight.

Standing in the middle of all buildings around, with all light and sound fencing, the wind blowing gently but coldly as if determined to chase away the invaders who came without right permission, with all trees and post lamps kept watching over the territory, truly different, far opposite when it's in daylights, but Odaiba park had never seemed unwelcome in the night time for those who came seeking comfort from the moon lady, angel of the night.

Could that be the reason he was here?

Looking around while his legs carrying him to the familiar bench, Yamato could tell that no one was in the park but him. It was ridiculous, for he felt like something was calling him...to come, alone, at their favorite place. They used to come here, sitting, talking, relaxing...everything. Even when they had a fight or argued, he and Taichi came meet half way here, by chances, and made up, once again best friend, the blonde chuckled at the memories of them together.

Always together. Although Yamato's joining a band and Taichi's craze with soccer could never keep them apart, they had never found anyone taking the special place of each other in their hearts. The blonde faintly smiled, closing his heavy eyes.

Illusions were running behind his eye-lids, first blurry then becoming much clearer and clearer...becoming real. He could see the bight blue sky above slowly getting darker turned to the shade of golden orange by the sunset on the horizon, hear the surrounding people talk, feel the firm earth beneath his feet through each step. He was humming songs.

"_Yamato..." _

_**No...not this...**_

He turned his face, still kept walking

_**Not...again...**_

"_Ne, Yamato. You remember our promise?" _his best friend stopped walking in a sudden, causing him to stop as well. He turned to fully look at the shorter brunet.

_**Stop!...don't...ask...**_

He raised an eyebrow at the question_. "Which one? I think we have too many."_

"_The one that I said I'll be there for you and protect you when you're in trouble…"_

_**...no...don't do that...**_

"_You would?" _

**_I didn't want you to protect me._**

Taichi merely smiled_. "How about the one that says we'll go to the beach next summer?"_

_**...why...**_

"_Umm, let's see…" _he teased, pretending to think then broke out a laugh_. "Yeah, I remember! What about it?"_

_**...why...Taichi...why did you have to...**_

Taichi's smile saddened lightly._ "Sorry I can't keep it, but I really wish I could…"_

**_Don't say that I didn't want to hear it what did you mean you really wished you could have why did you have to say you would protect me why did you have to always be the protector why did you say you were sorry why did you have to die why did you not just live why did you not just keep yourself out of harm why were you acting so stupid..._**

He was confused. He didn't know why his best friend brought it up out of nowhere.The brunet was acting strange again. _"Taichi? What's wrong?"_

_**It was coming...**_

The smile was on his lips still, the certain eyes unwavering. He knew the brunet was beautiful, inside and out, mind, spirit and soul, if the word beautiful was allowed to describe him. That evening was different, though. Might be a trick his mind pulled, but his best friend could never have looked _more_ beautiful… Silence took place between them. Taichi was there, only a few feet away but why...why he seemed so far away that he couldn't reach.

_**WATCH OUT!**_

He didn't see it coming for he had turned his back to it. He didn't know that there was an addict, with a sharp knife under his clothes, behind him, hungry for drugs, ready to cause troubles. Apart from the crowd walking by, the addict spotted his target on an outstanding still blonde teenager who didn't acknowledge his presence. He hated people like that, being loved and having everything on their ways. That boy wouldn't feel it until he thrust this blade into that slander body, not until the boy could see his bleeding and scream out of fear and pain. Sneering at the thought, the crazy addict immediately acted on his plan.

_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_

People were screaming. He turned to see what caused the scream. His eyes widened when he saw it. A mad man was darting after him, knife in hands! His brain told him to move, but his legs rooted to the ground. He couldn't escape, couldn't get himself out of here. The knife was getting closer. He was going to die. He knew it. He was going to die...

_**TAICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

In a blink of eyes, he was pushed aside, out of the knife's way. A figure was before him, blocking the sight. He watched in horror when he realized that it took the stabbed knife instead of him. Blood was running pouringly from the hole the blade made through as though it could never be stopped. Its legs gave over its weight, falling. He reached out his hands, catching it. The scream was louder, the chaos took over, the addict laying unconscious on the floor, someone shouting for polices but he could careless. His eyes were locked on his protector, eyes peacefully closed, the smile didn't fade, the body on the ground... his best friend, Taichi.

"NO!" Yamato cried, awoke from his nightmare. God, it seemed so real, no, it **_was_** real. The blonde could still feel it on both of his hands, the running of the river of a life, its crimson red color, its raw smell, its dense, sticky touch...Taichi's blood.

He should have done something...anything to help the brunet but it was too late. Taichi was already dead, in his arms. He could only watched him passed away, lifelessly, and would never be back.

Out of the blue, as if to regard the brunet's death, a single drop of rain was starting to fall, right after when everything was calmed, lightly at first before it rained like cats and dogs, hitting the ground hard and continuously washing away the remained the body's heat, the blood, the smell, the touch...

...his tears...

After the incident, the blonde didn't remember how he got in a hospital, getting examined for any injury and sitting outside the room waiting for his dad to pick him up. Friends and families, having heard of the news, arrived and tried to ask him questions. Questions that he didn't listen, that he had no answers for. He waited, hoped, for someone to wake him up, to tell him it wasn't real, it was a joke, to tell him that Taichi was still alive...

There was no that someone...and he was left all alone...like right now.

Yamato was alone once, and used to it, before he had Taichi hung around days and days. Taichi, who never failed to make the blonde happy, was now the one taking away his smile. That great baka...

"...stupid..." he was muttering under his breath, anger rising. "Taichi, you idiot, you no good selfish bastard, this is all your fault, you hear? YOU HEAR!" the blonde was shouting now, at least there's no one to listen to his brawl. His best friend couldn't hear him. "You made me angry! You're selfish, you hear? You left me into pieces! Why, Taichi, why..."

The blonde was rambling, he knew, but he couldn't seem to stop so he kept on wailing, crying out of his mind and thought until he was breathless. That's when he allowed himself to pause, sitting back on the bench. His handsome face looked miserable, blue eyes turned reddened but not a little single tear came as it should. Yamato sneered bitterly. His tears were washed away and he had no more to cry since that day.

"Why…Taichi, why…" putting his face in hands, voice hoarse, the blonde began asking questions he'd kept wondering. "Why did you have to save me…why did you have to keep that stupid promise I didn't even remember…" cold air slowly crept over his skin, his body trembling. "…why did you have to…"

…die…

The stillness took over the park; he heard no sound, no movement of things. And the blonde was a part of it. Loss. Lifeless…alone…

Why did he have to feel this way? It's not like he had no friends beside Taichi. Everyone was there, willing to help him as they had struck around, offering help. Only if he had given them a chance. Only if he hadn't pushed them away. Only if he had accepted them…

He knew why he didn't. They were not Taichi. No one could understand him like the brunet. No one would sacrifice their own life for him like Taichi did. No one would have an effect on him than his best friend.

It were somebody else who died, he mightn't have cared. If he did care, Taichi would know how to help him get over it. Be with him, be there for him. He was the only one…

It was a lame excuse. For others, yes. For him, it's rational.

He just didn't want to be hurt again.

"You asshole…" Yamato shout sharply. ", you up-to-no-good jerk! You knew you're not the smartest one of all so why didn't you just use your brain for your sake once in your life! You knew how I'd feel about this! So why didn't you just _think_ before you acted! Had your brain that rotten? Or was there nothing inside that thick head of yours like it was claimed! Moron! Brat! Stupid pigheaded bastard!"

Wind was blowing again. Its sound wasn't even louder than a soft whisper. Clouds were covering the pale moon.

"Gees, Yamato. I know I was not made of a saint but I couldn't have been that bad, could I?"

It took a while before the blonde reacted to the voice, not the words. Familiar voice was speaking, warm and never-lost-its-boyishness-of-self. The voice that belonged to no other than…

It was impossible.

"Taichi!"

Yamato sprang on his feet, about to turn to Taichi's voice coming from behind. His heart was beating fast and faster, and almost stopped at once when a pair of hands, _mysteriously warm _hands, rested properly on his shoulder, forbidding him to turn around.

"Don't, Yamato." That voice again! It's Taichi's! Taichi… "Sorry, but I can't let you see me. You'll be in trouble enough acknowledging me here."

But Taichi was dead. He saw it, witnessed it himself. How…

"Are you really Taichi?"

Fake whine. "I can't believe you! I haven't gone that long and you've already forgotten about me." Cheerful snigger. "Of course, it's me, Taichi! The one and only."

That sounded like him.

"…I've got to be dreaming…"

Soft chuckle. "You could be, or you could not."

"There's no way you, Taichi the dead man, could pay me a visit if it were not a dream…" he sounded confused.

Light laughter. "Can't you tell when you're awake or asleep?"

"How is it possible?..." the blonde asked in awe.

Those hands were lifted off his shoulders. Yamato could feel…no, more like sense, a figure sitting on the bench behind him. The figure talked, sounding amused. "Well, it's a long story, but if you really insist…"

"Tell me!"

More laugh, sheepishly. "Fine, fine. Where should I start?"

"How could you be here? Are you a ghost? A sprit?"

His voice softened. "Either or neither, Yamato." The brunet paused, the blonde waited patiently. "Do you believe in life after death?"

Yamato snorted. "Like you need to ask when I have evidence talking to me."

"Eh?...he he, guess you're right." The blonde cold tell Taichi was scratching the back of his head nervously. "Umm…it's kind of hard telling anyone this…so to straight to the point, Yamato, I'm a Shimigami."

Blonde eyebrows frowned. Maybe he needed an ear check. "A…what?"

"Shimigami." The other confirmed. "The death angel who takes the soul once a life is gone. Like in the stories, there are so many and, yeah, I'm one of them now."

This got to be a joke. "…you're kidding me."

A soft sigh. "Nope, sorry. That's why I can't let you see me like when the other sprits visiting those they care for the last time. No one is allowed to see a Shimigami, not even before they're going to die. You'll see them the **_moment_** you die and your soul is floating out of your body."

"How did you become one?" feeling him hesitate, he propped. "Taichi?"

"Umm…I was in the special case, actually, I guess. Because I saw them…"

Blue eyes widened. "What? How did you? You just told me no one's allowed to see them!" he was about to turn around again. Taichi was faster. The brunet hurriedly grabbed his head.

"Careful, Yamato, don't want to take you yet." He slightly joked. It didn't help lightening up the blonde's mood. He sighed again. "Calm down. I'll explain." He waited until Yamato's ready to listen before, taking off his hands, continued. "I wasn't supposed to see them, as I told you. However, even though the life-beings aren't supposed to see death angels, there are few that can. But mostly, those who can are the ones supposed to die in short term."

Yamato felt sick in his stomach. "So you were…"

"When I said I was in special case, I meant _really_ special." A light chuckle. "Though it could be that case, too, as I think about it now…" his voice trailed off.

The wind blew around them, only this time the blonde didn't feel cold.

Faintly, he asked. "so…why are you here, Taichi?"

A smile. "Actually, tomorrow morning is my first day on the duty. I got a permission tonight to come see you."

The blue eyes narrowed voice bitter. "So you're going to take life of others?"

A pout. "You make it sound so bad. And it's not taking life, Yamato, we can't control why or how life-being's going to die. It's up to you to decide. We just have to be there when a life is taken. Our duty is to lead your way to where you belong, heaven, hell or middle earth where souls are waiting for their return to lives again so you'd not get lost."

Yamato observed, sourly as he did, that his best friend was referring the Shimigami as **_we_** and **_our_** and referring Yamato and the others as **_you_**. He realized instant, that Taichi was no longer a part of life on earth, and belonged to the other world completely.

As if sensing his discomfort which he possibly did, the death angel went on. "So…how have you been, Yamato?"

He sneered, bitter than ever. "I thought you've had known. You heard me earlier."

"I did."

"Why do you care? Now especially? You didn't care before." He snapped furiously, angry and hurt. "You didn't care about how I felt before you died! You didn't care before you _kindly_ pay me a visit! Why now?"

"I've got only this chance. The last time to see you." Sad emotion. "We aren't allowed to lead those we're close to when living on earth. Against the rules; do not get involve in life-beings' business, neither change the life's fate."

Softly, he added. "I'm sorry…"

Yamato raised his head quickly. "For what?"

"Everything. For making you sad. For being selfish." A hand put on his shoulder, sharing the warmth. "For unable to keep my promise."

Something inside his cold heart broke. Without tears, Yamato began to sob. "No, Taichi, not your fault. It's not your fault." Voice hoarse, body shaking. "It's mine."

Yes, it was his faults. For unable to save his best friend and let him die. For being so weak that he couldn't protect himself. For being wrack that he didn't accept his friends' concern and help. For being selfish to blame anything but himself…

The hand moved, but the blonde head didn't look up. His best friend was disappointed at sacrificing his precious for him. Taichi was leaving, he thought.

He didn't expect being embraced in gentle arms like he deserved it. He choked. "Ta…Taichi?"

"You're kind, like always." The smooth voice was whispering to his ear, sending warmth over his body. "Don't blame yourself."

"How should I not! I was the one who killed you!" his voice shaking with rage.

"You were not."

"YES! I was. The knife was for me, that bastard was aiming for me. I should have been taking it, not you! I should have been the one who died, and you should have lived! I can be a death angel or whatever."

A frown. "I don't think so, Yamato, not everyone could become a Shimigami. And it'd better be me."

The embrace tightened. "Say, Yamato, don't you want to live? To make things done? To fulfill your dreams?"

The blonde countered quietly. "What about you? About your dreams?"

A soft smile. "As far as I know, I've had mine. I died without regret."

Somehow, Yamato could tell Taichi's telling the truth.

"Aren't you happy to live?"

"How could I when it exchanged with your life? When you're not here with me?"

"I'm here."

"No. you'll be gone in the morning. And this is our last time together. You said it."

A long pause. "I like your music."

What? Where did that come from? Yamato wanted to pull away, but Taichi kept his grab firm. Couldn't let the blonde see him. Right.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your music, your songs. I like them. You're good at it. Have you played lately?"

No. "Not since you're dead."

"What's your dream?"

The blonde didn't understand. Why the hell did Taichi ask him questions? What's he trying to imply?

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Not sure. I like writing songs and playing music, but I don't know if I want to make it big… to live on it…"

A satisfied smile. "See, that's why you can't die, yet. You still need to find your dream, to make it come true."

"What about your liking my music?"

"Well, if you decide to be a super star, you can sing, once you succeed, your songs will be heard all over." Dreamy eyes. "I can hear your music everywhere."

For the first time since the incident, Yamato began to chuckle softly. "What a logic. Are you telling me to be a singer?"

"No, it's up to you alone. Can't demand you to be. It's just a suggestion."

"I'll think about it."

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Taichi's patting his head soothingly. His warmth comforted him like a graceful blanket, shielding from coldness. But Yamato knew it's not going to last forever. When the sun rised, Taichi'd have to go. This was going to be over soon. He had to say it. All things he wanted to say. To apologize…to…

He grabbed the angel's shirt in his fists, determining not to let go. Burying his face in the curve of the brunet's neck, he lightly mumbled. "I'm sorry you had to die because of me…"

"I already said it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for being such an ass…"

"It's okay, I guess. I'm used to it. OUCH!"

The blonde swatted the brown head, annoyed. "Stop cutting me off every sentence! I'm trying to clear my mind here."

Sheepishly, the brunet grinned. "Sorry. Go on."

Yamato smiled faintly, before turning serious again. "I…am sorry for never going to your funeral. I guess I just could not admit it that you're dead. I forced myself to believe that if I didn't go, I could still pretend that you're alive, somewhere."

Something stuck in his throat. The blonde swallowed, hard. He could feel pain in his chest. "I'm sorry for never bringing you flowers to your grave like the others. I wasn't being a good friend like I should have. I've never paid your family my regret…"

It's too hard to continue, for the pain had grown larger inside, eating him. He clung to the death angel tightly, like a child clinging to his mother, bringing him closer as if to release his pain, to take his comfort.

The hand patted his head, flowing along his blonde hair. Not so many people were bothered to do this to him, despite his secretly liking it. He'd never told Taichi, not like he needed to, the brunet knew anyway.

"I'm glad you didn't come to my funeral, Yamato. Well…it's not like I was there to see people admiring over my dead body. And I'm sure I will hardly find times to be at my grave when someone decides to visit my tomb." The brunet tried to lighten the mood. It worked. It made Yamato laughed half-heartedly.

"And for the flowers…if you like, you can bring them with you."

"I was wondering what you would do with those flowers…it's not like you could take them." He paused, frowning. "Or could you?"

"I can't. They're not for me."

The blonde eyebrows knotted together, wondered than ever. "What do you mean?"

"You'll understand in times."

The sky's getting brighter, the day's about to start…so was the end of their reunion.

"What should I do after this?" Yamato meekly asked, despaired.

"You know what to do, Yamato. I trust you to make your own decision."

He clung tighter. "Do not go, Taichi."

"I have to. I'm sorry." Taichi's hand stopped patting, only to cover his eyes gently. Yamato could hear a fond smile in his words as the angel slowly layed his body across the bench. "Wanna make the last promise? I think I'll be capable of keeping it this time."

Sleepy, he asked. "What would it be?"

"I will be the one picking you up when you've come to your time."

Yamato almost laugh. "Yeah, like you could. You told me you're not allowed to pick up those you're close to. It's a rule."

A devilish grin. "And I never said I'm the type bending to every rule."

The blonde did laugh this time. "I believe you."

The angel was getting up although the hand was still over his eyes. "Take care, Yamato."

"You, too, Taichi. And don't you dare fail it this time."

A laugh. "And you'd better not forget it."

He closed his eyes as the hand was lifted off. Taichi would be sad if he didn't, for it meant he would see a Shimigami and due to die in on time. He heard something like thousands of bird wings being unfolded at once.

"Taichi…"

"Yes?" he sounded like being above him. So far…

"I'm glad I'm alive." Softly, he said. "Thank you."

It's a small word, but it contained all he wanted to say to his best friend. He knew Taichi understood. The blonde could picture his amused, approve grin.

"You'd better be appreciated about it. You hold a part of my life with you."

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

Next time Yamato slightly opened his eyes, it was morning already. Abruptly, he sat up, looking around to everywhere. Was it a dream? Or was it real? He felt a small smile tugging his lips. The blonde didn't care even if he was dreaming. He had a new promise. Getting up, he stretched his legs and arms, ready to go home…if something didn't catch his eyes.

It was still too early for people to go out, so the scene of the flower gardens was not ruined. Here he was, standing with many flowers around him, vivid and outstanding, flooded with various colors. He didn't realize they were here before…

In a sudden, Taichi's words came to his mind.

"_You'll understand in times." _

He did understand right then. The soul couldn't take the flowers. They're not for them, the dead people or the stone graves, but for those who still living on to see the beauty in the world, to remember the fond memories and to sweep away the sadness.

To be themselves again.

Smiling, Yamato walked to the gate, intending to go home, a drop of tear losing somewhere on the ground.

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The door opened before he even knocked, revealing a brunet girl with a small smile.

"I have the feeling you'd come today." Hikari said, inviting him in.

"I almost forgot you have a weird six sense about things like this." Yamato said, taking his shoes off. As he went to the living room, the Yagami adults greeted him.

"Hello, Yamato. You've finally come."

"We're waiting for you. Hikari told us you might drop in."

He gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I hope it's not too late."

The Yagami's father, Susumu, shook his head. "It's never too late for such things like this. Don't worry."

Yuuko, Taichi and Hikari's mother, emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray of a set of tea. "Want some tea?"

He sat down next to Hikari. "Yes, please."

Yuuko handed out their teas. Yamato took his with a soft thank-you.

"It's been a while…" Susumu said. "It's like; just yesterday Taichi would come back telling us his team's going to be the champion."

Yuuko smiled. "He's always like that."

"You all seem to take it good."

Three couples of eyes set on him. Looking just as kind.

"Because Taichi was happy." was all they said.

"Hikari, why don't you take Yamato to Taichi's room so that he can have something of his?" Susumu told them. Hikari and Yamato got up, making their way.

The room didn't change, he noticed. Things were still at their places as the owner had put them long ago.

"What do you want of nii chan's?" Hikari asked as he looked around. Spotting Taichi's watch on the nightstand, he picked it up.

"May I have this?"

She smiled. "Of course. Nii chan would be glad."

Yamato put it on his wrist. "I'm sorry…"

"Dad already said it's alright."

"No, not about that. About me being an unappreciated jerk on his anniversary death…"

"I kind of understood why."

"Still."

There was a pause before Hikari said. "I remember, the night before onii chan died, he came home with a big silly grin of his and both hands were carrying bags full of groceries. He said we're going to have a family party."

The older blonde stared at her, eyes widened.

"He said we needed to have a fun time together because we didn't do as often as we used to. Onii chan was smiling all night, saying he's extremely happy and loved us very much."

Despite the smile, Hikari's ruby eyes were watering.

"I had this feeling that he's going to somewhere far, far away. A place I couldn't go with. I asked if I could share his bed. Onii chan smiled, said he'd love to as well. He read me stories like when we were kids and held me all night. Before I slept, though, I asked where he's planning to go."

No tears slipped down her cheeks.

"He was surprised. I heard him mumbled something like 'I'd have known' or 'can't fool her'. Eventually he told me simply 'maybe not as far as you think'." The girl rubbed her eyes, determined not to cry.

"Not as far, hmm?" Yamato gave a sympathetic smile. "You can cry if you want."

"No." she said firmly. "There's no reason to. Onii chan said he loved me. I don't need to cry."

The blonde secretly admired her strong heart. Just like her brother's… He looked at his watch. Its hands were processing forward.

"We should start heading to the picnic. Or else they will have our heads if we're late."

Hikari nodded. "Alright. Let's go, Yamato san."

They left the room in silence. Before he closed the door, Yamato peeked in, softly mumbled.

"See you later."

The room, bathed with the orange sunlight, seemed to glow.

OWARI………….

Onii chan: means big brother, refers to Taichi, as Hikari calls him this everytime.

Redvind: I got the title's idea from FFVII: the last order. Cloud is so cute! Zack, I didn't know you've such a look! I really want to write another side from Taichi's. What do you think?

Koromon: What about your other fics?

Redvind: Oop?


End file.
